dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dai-Kon Hal/Bruce Wayne Differences and Influence
Comparing the Batman. Comics Golden Age Personality Bruce Wayne is much more of a calm person without any playboy activity, even becoming a police commissioner. His motivations for being Batman are the same however. Batman Bruce makes a much more violent Batman, even using a gun in his earlier appearances and killing. He does however lighten up when he takes Robin as his sidekick and also his daughter with Catwoman, Huntress. He eventually retires the role. Mentor Bruce makes a decent mentor, but the relationship is heavily improved upon in later versions. Silver Age Personality Bruce Wayne is a more light-hearted version of the Golden Age Batman. He also hangs out with Robin a lot more and is perfectly accepting of him becoming Nightwing. He is also far more intelligent and like a Detective. Batman Batman is much more light-hearted than the preceding Golden Age Batman and the proceeding Modern Age Batman. Mentor Bruce makes a decent mentor like before, and he's perfectly willing to let Dick Grayson become Nightwing. And he's also taken Jason Todd as the second Robin before the Infinite Crisis. He also gets help from Batgirl. Modern Age Personality Batman is very dark and brooding, though he does have friends, like Superman and Wonder Woman. He also disapproves of Robin's membership with the Titans, firing him as the Boy Wonder when he refuses to quit and only making up a short while after the death of Jason Todd. His friendship with Superman also grows. Batman Batman is very aggressive but never kills and works his hardest to make Gotham safe for people. After his supposed death, Bruce returns due to help from Superman, and afterwords starts a worldwide team of Batmen called Batman Incorporated. Mentor Batman is stern but caring, firing Dick from Robin when he refuses to leave the Teen Titans, making him Nightwing. He also blames himself for Jason Todd's death and only takes Tim on as Robin after he proves himself and realizes that Batman needs Robin. He also gets help from Batgirl and several other successors. New 52 Personality Batman's the same as the Modern Age. Batman Batman remains the only Batman in this series. Mentor Batman remains with the previous list of proteges, as well as his son Damian, in the Modern Age partnered with Dick Grayson. Martinsonverse Personality Batman is given a campy caricature of himself as well as all other characters. The only time his tragic backstory is mentioned is during the series pilot. His genius is played down as everyone else has been made stupid. Batman Batman is a very kid friendly Batman, acting more like an absurdly dressed Sherlock Holmes or James Bond. He's also much more willing to work with Robin and Batgirl, and in most cases has to save them. Mentor Batman is a caring mentor, for example, never letting Robin drive the Batmobile as he's under age and having Alfred do it while he can't. He also respects the fact that Batgirl has a secret identity when she arrives and treats her just as well as he does Robin. Super Friends Personality This Batman is a more serious version of his Martinsonverse self. He's also much more friendly, as not only does he willingly work with Robin and Batgirl, but even with Scooby-Doo and the gang as well as several other super heroes to make the Super Friends. Batman Batman is still a kid friendly Batman, but his intelligence is returned to what people are used to, solving many of the super villains schemes with his mind and working with the Super Friends to defeat villains like the Legion of Doom. Mentor Batman usually works with Robin and the two seem to operate as equals. Burtonverse Personality Batman's character is changed every time his actor does. In the first two films, he's brooding and barely does a thing except date the love interest of the film until the Bat-Symbol comes on. In the third film, Bruce's emotional pain of losing his parents is brought to the forefront. However, in Batman & Robin, the character is just barley more serious than in the original series, but he does refer to Dick as a partner and a brother. Batman Like the personality, Batman is changed also. While still serious and threatening, this Batman also kills like the Golden Age, though only every now and then in situations that could be interpreted differently. In Batman & Robin, he's much more like the Super Friends Batman, cracking jokes. Mentor In Batman Forever, Bruce is realistically reluctant to let Batman become Robin until the third act when Batman manages to get over the pain of causing his parents' death. In Batman & Robin, he does have Robin make various drills to learn from his mistakes and confesses that he needs Robin's help. He's also reluctant to let Batgirl join until Robin points out that he never wins this fight. DC Animated Universe Personality Batman's character is grim but overall hopeful. He takes in Dick Grayson and lets him become Robin and is willing to thank Zatanna for help when Wonder Woman is turned into a pig. He can get extremely threatening and obsessed with a case. As a loner, he only becomes a part-time member of the Justice League. Even in old age, he is very grim and barely lightens up, even around his successor, Terry, though he does care for him. Batman Batman is very obsessed with a case, though he is willing to work with people like Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, or the Justice League if the situations demand it. He's also willing to help people as well, trying to reach out to villains like Clayface and Two-Face, especially after they were first created. He also of course hates guns, quitting being Batman when he threatens a punk with a gun in his 50s. Mentor Batman is still a caring mentor but keeps it to himself, nearly killing the Joker when he makes Tim Drake into a cruel caricature of himself. He is hurt when Dick leaves, and he blames himself for the incident with Tim. When Terry becomes Batman, he primarily becomes a mentor, and he treats Terry like Dick or Tim at first until Terry proves his worth as the Batman. Smallville Personality This Bruce Wayne is very similar to his DCAU and Nolanverse counterpart in not killing but keeping his existence a secret. He also has a sense of humor like The Batman as shown during his talks with Barbara Gordon and Clark Kent. Batman As Batman, Bruce is very aggressive and seldom works with others, having only recently taken in Nightwing and just having started working with heroes like Superman and Martian Manhunter. As such, he is very suspicious of them at first but eventually makes friends with them, connecting to Clark through their shared family experiences and the fact that they have saved each other's lives during a hunt for Joe Chill. Mentor Batman seems relatively new to mentoring, though he is still very good at it. Also, his relationship with Barbara is more like that of a brother and sister as shown through their conversations. Birds of Prey Personality As Batman hasn't officially appeared, his personality is hard to discern, though he does care about Barbara and Selina since Joker's shooting of Barbara, and the death of Selina has caused Batman to leave. Batman Batman is a strong opponent, able to ultimately defeat Joker in their final confrontation and to fight evenly with Catwoman. Mentor While it's known that Robin and Batgirl have existed, it's unclear what kind of mentor he was, though Barbara and Alfred speak highly of him. The Batman Personality While still serious, this Bruce can smile and take and give a joke every now and then, seeming like a meeting between the Super Friends Batman and the DCAU Batman. As he grows, he does get a bit hardened, mainly by 2027, but he can still quip with Nightwing before the fight, showing that they're still good friends. Batman As Batman, he utilizes his technology, whits, and intelligence to deal with enemies, taking Batgirl and Robin under his wing to help them fight crime, and with Robin, deal with the loss of family. He also joins the Justice League and helps them with various missions, while still making defenses in case any of them go bad, especially after Lex temporarily takes control of Superman. Mentor Batman is a good mentor, having Batgirl and Robin go through training and even being able to take and give jokes with them. He's also much more comfortable with working with teams. He also listens to the two when they have something to say. Nolanverse Personality This is one of the darker interpretations of Batman. Anger and vengeance drive him throughout the first few stages of his journey until he calms himself down and focuses on justice and saving Gotham from the corrupt. Once Rachel dies, he ends up in a funk that isn't lifted until the arrival of Bane. He finally moves on once he saves Gotham and covertly moves to Italy with Selina and begins a relationship with her. Batman Batman is incredibly stealthy and ninja-like with incredibly technology provided by Lucius Fox. He seems to lose himself in Batman as after the Dent Act and Bruce retires, he becomes secluded and doesn't even leave the Mansion. Upon becoming Batman, mainly after he escapes the Pit, he mentally becomes Batman again and gives a few quick lessons to John Blake before giving up the Batman persona after stopping Bane and Talia, and giving the Batcave to John Blake, who's legal first name is Robin. Mentor As a mentor, Batman only uses this in The Dark Knight Rises where he gives advice on righting wrongs during his last appearances and subtly making John Blake ready to become the next defender of Gotham. Justice League: The New Frontier Personality Batman is grim, serious, and always thinking. However, to better help children in distress, Bruce alters his costume to make it less frightening for children as he explains to Superman, as well as taking in Dick Grayson, Robin. Batman Batman is stealthy and easily prepared in case Superman or Martian Manhunter go rogue. He's also an expert pilot as shown during the attack on the USA. Mentor Batman is a fatherly mentor, not letting Robin help with investigations until he finishes his homework. Arkhamverse Personality Batman is factual, detail oriented, strategic, and incredibly strong. During his stays at Arkham Asylum and Arkham City, Batman never gives into the madness around him and continues on. However, when Joker dies, he is obviously shaken, becoming more aggressive. Even possibly blaming himself for Joker's death. Batman As Batman, Bruce is well trained in detective work and martial arts, able to take down even huge behemoths created by the Titan Formula. He also works mainly alone in this universe only relying on help from the likes of Catwoman and Robin when absolutely necessary. He can also easily find ways around hostage situations without much effort. Mentor Batman has been known to mentor Oracle when she was still Batgirl and also Robin. Batman is confident enough in Robin's training that he leaves Gotham in Robin's care while he deals with Arkham City and gets saved by him. He also cares deeply for his allies, shown when Robin seems to have died and mourning him until Robin arrives, completely fine. Superman/Batman Personality Batman is as grim as usual but much more friendly with Superman. He's also quick acting, disabling Bane's Venom rubes in a second and risking his life to pilot a ship to stop a Kryptonite Meteor. He is distrustful of Kara however since, even unknowingly, she could be a spy on Superman. He does learn to trust her by the end, however. Batman Batman is stealthy and quick as shown when he and Superman alone overpower not just numerous supervillains but even members of the Justice League. He's also more comfortable working at night than in the daylight, but makes exceptions when working with Superman. Mentor Not much is known from the Superman/Batman films how Batman acts as a mentor. Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths Personality Batman is more optimistic when compared to Owlman, and is also more interested in protecting his own Earth. Batman As Batman, Bruce is offensive and even able to over power Owlman, at least for a moment or two and finally defeat him. Mentor Not much is seen of Batman as a mentor. Under the Red Hood Personality Batman is very dark, leaving Joker in a body cast for six months after the death of Jason Todd. He also blames himself for Jason's death. However, he refuses to kill Joker, much to Jason's anger. He is also a quick thinker, able to stop Jason from shooting a gun almost an instant before it fires. Batman Batman is always thinking and acts quickly. He also utilizes detective work and rough interrogation to find out how Jason returned and also fights his way through various forces easily. He can also be diplomatic, asking Jason to let him help after realizing who the Red Hood was. Mentor Batman's mentoring is shown especially. While acting more like an adviser while dealing with Nightwing, he had to be harder with Jason due to his aggressive nature and blaming himself for Jason's death when Joker kills him, with that still being a sore spot even after five years. Young Justice Personality While still gruff and grim, Batman is more willing to work with others and less hard on younger heroes. He chews the team out for a disastrous mission, but he also compliments them when they do well. He also leads the Justice League and encourages the Young Justice Team to help them out with missions. Batman Batman is highly intelligent and strong. He also works well with Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin. He also leads the Justice League, elected by the League itself. He also encourages Superman to try and accept Superboy. Mentor Batman makes a good mentor, making a point to take time out of his day to hang out with Dick and treating him like a partner as Robin and as an equal once Robin becomes Nightwing. He also works well with Batgirl and Robin, though those relationships have yet to be fully established. Batman: Year One Personality This Bruce is intelligent and fit, but he's not as much as he will be later. He also is less experienced than most interpretations. Batman As Batman, he's fit, but he's more beleagued than before, though he's able to avoid the police and various others. Mentor As Batman's just starting out, he has yet to be a mentor to anybody. Justice League: Doom Personality This Bruce Wayne is incredibly strategic, having plans in case any member of the Justice League go rogue. He's also at least a little humble since the precaution if he goes rogue is the Justice League. He's also willing to do what Alfred says, mostly because Alfred almost never gives him an alternative. Batman As Batman, he's incredibly strong, even able to coordinate the League's attacks on the Legion of Doom. He also fights the Royal Flush Gang, only getting one card stuck in his outfit afterwords. He also resigns from the League rather than hear their vote. Mentor It's hard to tell how Batman acts as a mentor as neither Robin or Batgirl appear in the film. My personal favorite Now it's time for me to say which version I prefer. Personality This category is which Bruce just seems like the better character over-all based on what I can gleam from their personalities. Main Choices *Modern Age *DC Animated Universe *The Batman *Nolanverse *Arkhamverse *Under the Red Hood *Young Justice Winner I'll go with the Arkhamverse one as, playing as Batman, helps us see through his eyes, and this Bruce's psyche is amazing. Batman This category shows which Batman is the best. Main Choices *Modern Age *New 52 *DC Animated Universe *The Batman *Nolanverse *Arkhamverse *Under the Red Hood *Young Justice Winner Again, I'll go with Arkhamverse since he's so incredible and personifies every aspect of being Batman. Mentor This category shows which Batman makes the best mentor. Main Choices *Modern Age *DC Animated Universe *The Batman *Arkhamverse *Under the Red Hood *Young Justice Winner The Young Justice Bruce is the winner. He just seems to care and support Dick, Tim, and Barbara the most. Winner And the winner is the Arkhamverse Batman. He has the right personality and makes the best Batman. And that's my preference. Feel free to say what yours is. Category:Blog posts